


Johnlock Poetry

by poeticholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticholmes/pseuds/poeticholmes
Summary: Johnlock and Sherlock poetry, hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is based on season 4 chapter 1 and 2.

Dear John Watson,

What did i do wrong?

My dear John Watson,

I promised you, you weren’t alone.

My dear best friend,

I swear i took care of her.

You do not know how i regret,

Maybe i should have taken her place.

My dear family,

Why do i feel you are so far?

If i’m high or if i die,

Nothing matters if you‘re not by my side.

My dear John Watson,

I’d go to hell just to make you smile.

Just to make you rise, believe me.

I’m sure that i would die.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear John;

I’ve always been a ridiculous man.

Suddenly my hope is only an ash.

We run together, you save my ass.

I solve murders and you save lives.

If i told you what scares me

Would you run away?

My head denies and denies,

You said “i am not gay”.

But if i told you what happens to me,

Perhaps, will it change?

If i told you i fell for you,

I don’t want to see the end.

Now i’m alone and you are married.

This is the game and i am tired.

I looked for love and now you find it.

Your happiness is my happiness.

So let’s go- i wanna see you flying.


	3. By Eurus Holmes

I‘m sad and lost,

Oh who will find me?,

Closed by my blood.

Will i be free?

Tell me mirror mirror,

What’s beyond the door?,

Am i a monster?

My bowels on the floor.

Staying like a weirdo,

Far away from him.

My little brother,

Please remember me.

I’ve had that feeling,

I don’t belong this world,

Who’s gonna hear me?,

I wanna make it stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Why does it seem so impossible?

That love so catastrophical.

I let you down, i’m not a hero,

Not an angel, not in the middle.

Maybe i don’t care

What everybody feels,

But i really care

If you are not here.

Take my hand

And show me the way.

I need to talk.

Sherlock is a girl’s name

I look sad when you can’t see,

Now you are the owner of my breath.

For me, it’s hard to talk about what i feel,

But now i need to say.

I love you. And have always been like this.


End file.
